Family Reunion
by moonrose221
Summary: femHarry is Sora's mom. She has a few secrets that would shock quite a few of her old friends. Part 1 of a series


Family Reunion

 _ **For the record Sora is twelve going on thirteen. Also surprise for my version of the Ultima Weapon, Oathkeeper, and Oblivion came from. Don't like, not my problem. Drop a review if you want to see more one shots in this universe and tell me what you would want to see in them.**_

Sora had been away from home for over a year. And truth be told he was scared out of his mind. There were two things in the whole world that Sora was afraid of. The first being the Dentists office which was ironic considering that was his mom's job. And the second was trying to explain **why** he disappeared for almost two years. The almost thirteen year old was trying not to think of the things he was terrified of but he couldn't help it. When they arrived on Destiny Island people were gawking at them and they heard the whispers about all of them. They were passing by a small shop when the crowd dispersed to reveal an all to familiar emerald eyed, raven black and red streak haired woman. "Sora?" The speaker was thirty-three year old Dr. Cassieopiea Skylers. Sora nodded as he also saw his dad brown haired sapphire eyed Jayden Skylers. Who was a lawyer in town and ran a successful firm. King Mickey stared at his mom for a moment, smiled, and said, "I should have known. Sora is every bit your child Cassie." Dr. Skylers chuckled, "You'd be correct on that your majesty. Though I'm rather proud of my son contiuing the family leacy as a Keyblade bearer." That got Riku, Kairi, and Sora all staring at her. "You were a Keyblade bearer once Dr. Skylers?" Cassie smirked as she held out her hand. A white Keyblade encrusted with nine different colored gems with a silver handle appeared. Cassie's smirk never left her face as Donald helpfully supplied the name of her Keyblade, "Cosmos Seranade. The Key to the Stars." Sora heard of it from Leon. A powerful Keyblade that once belonged to a bearer known only as 'The White Winged Valkyrie' a warrior from the past reborn to be a guardian of Light. He had no idea that was his **mom**!

Once Sora and his parents were home he asked his mom, "Why keep the fact you were a Keyblade wielder a secret?" Cassie stroked her son's hair softly. "Sora growing up my life sucked. I was forced to become a slave in my own home. From the time I was two I was learning to cook and was forced into child prostitution at the age of five. When I was eleven I was invited to a school of Magic after spending six years on the street more than I ever did at home. The local librarian helped me complete college at the age of nine. By the time I was thirteen I'd had enough of the 'promise' of magic since I thought it made hard working people turn into the laziest beings I'd ever have the displeasure of knowing. I spent three years studying at a different college in a magical dimmension. Shortly after I turned sixteen I became a Keyblade bearer. I traveled to different worlds fighting evil and battling the Heartless. I settled down here on Destiny Island after a year and completed the exams to become a dentist when I met your dad. We dated for two years when we got married. One year later we had you in our lives. When I felt a familiar pressence I knew you would follow in my families footsteps as a Keybearer. So for eleven years I did my best to prepare you for your own destiny when it called. Truth be told I was scared that yyou wouldn't come home. But I had to remind myself that like me you were stubborn and wouldn't give up." Sora hugged his mom close and snuggled into her embrace. Nearly two years away and he was even more glad he had a mom like her. She saw his Keyblade and was showed the ones his Nobody Roxas used. When she saw them Cassie cracked up laughing. "If that isn't proof Roxas would be welcome into our family I don't know what is!" At her son and husband's confused looks Cassie explained, "The Ultima Weapon was my Dad's Keyblade. While Oathkeeper and Oblivion were my Mom's Keyblades. You and Roxas have my parents Keyblades. Two Become One was my Aunt Andromeda's Keyblade. She bequeathed it to me before I set out on my own."

It had been a week and Sora was heading to his mom's clinic. He had been gone a year almost two so she refused any argument against him coming in to get a checkup along with any cavities taken care of. Sora walked into the familiar building. When he was little he loved coming here to see his mom because she let him play with the toys while she worked and would take him to the nearby pizza place at lunch time where they ate pizza and played games until she had to go back to work. Then they'd go back after her shift and play around until his dad came to meet them. Sora sighed as he walked in waving to his mom's receptionist Hermione Daniels. Apparently Hermione was her best friend from school and a Red Mage who traveled with her. His mom's assisstant Luna Rogers was a quirky Blue Mage whom had Seers blood. She said in her dreamy voice, "Sora, your mom is ready for you in the exam room. Follow me please." Sora walked down the hall as he saw Riku arguing with his mom while walking down the road when he passed the window. He walked into an exam room that looked like a beach. He sat in the dentist's chair when his mom walked in. "Hey kiddo. Sorry if you're scared sweetie, I'm just being a mom concerned about your well-being." Sora saw honesty in her emerald green eyes. "I know mom." Needless to say that Sora wasn't as scared as he normally was. Considering how many hilarious stories she had of her days when she was dating his dad. "Wait, wait, wait mom. My question is, how the hell did dad sprout canary feathers?" His mom laughed, "A pair of twins I knew developed a potion to do that. I made it and slipped into his soda at the party we were at. Though I tweaked it so he had to dance the chicken dance to turn back. Even then he was in his underwear afterwords." Sora cracked up laughing. "You are so teaching me how to make it. Hook alone deserves that for everything he'd done." Cassie chuckled, "Gladly kiddo. I can also show you how to change someone's clothes into a ballerina costume tights and all." Sora chuckled, "I'm taking you up on that offer mom."

After her shift they went to the pizza place and messed around until his dad showed up. Which they proceeded to drag him, Riku, and his parents into a game of Laser Tag. Needless to say Sora enjoyed his evening.

When he was in bed, Sora saw his mom come into his room, "Sora, I love you so much and I am so proud of you for what you've done." Sora gave his mom a hug and said, "Thanks mom. I love you too." Cassie kissed his cheek and covered him with his blanket. She rubbed his arm softly and sang him a lullaby.

 _She was just sixteen and all alone when I came to be_

 _So we grew up together, my momma child and me_

 _Now things were bad and she was scared_

 _But whenever I would cry_

 _She'd calm my fears and dry my tears with a rock 'n roll lullaby_

 _And she'd sing_

 _Sha na na na na na na na na_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Sha na na na na na na na na_

 _Just hold on tight_

 _Sing it to me mama_

 _My my my mama_

 _Sing it sweet and clear_

 _Oh, mama let me hear that old rock 'n roll lullaby_

 _Now we made it through the lonely days_

 _But Lord the nights were long_

 _And we'd dream of better moments_

 _When mama sang her song_

 _Now I can't recall the words at all_

 _It don't make sense to try_

 _Cause I just knew_

 _Lots of love came through_

 _In that old rock 'n roll lullaby_

 _And she'd sing_

 _Sha na na na na na na na na_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Sha na na na na na na na na_

 _Just hold on tight_

 _And I can hear ya mama_

 _My my my mama_

 _Nothing moves my soul_

 _Like the sound of a good ol'_

 _Rock 'n roll lullaby_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Just hold on tight_

 _My my my mama_

 _Nothing moves my soul_

 _Like the sound of a good ol'_

 _Rock 'n roll lullaby_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Just hold on tight_

 _Sing it sweet and clear_

Sora was curled up in bed with a smile on his clutching the stuffed dog she made for him when he was a baby. The collar around the dog's neck saying, "Padfoot" the toy itself was a black dog with blue eyes. Cassie smiled softly and whispered, "Almost two years away and it still works. I doubt it'll ever cease to amaze me. Even if..." She said nothing but looked up at the moon. Cassie walked outside and danced in the moonlight. The light of Kingdom Hearts. The place 1,000 years ago that used to be her home. Cassie hadn't aged since she became Sailor Cosmos her hair returned to being blonde and her eyes were the same shade of sapphire blue as Sora's she twirled around the yard dancing and basking in the Light of her fallen Kingdom. She smiled, as she mused to herself, "Maybe one day I'll tell him why I have the Keyblade I do. One day I'll return to my world. One day I will restore the Silver Millennium. But for now I want to enjoy being with my family."

As Cassie walked inside a woman with Silver hair and ice ble eyes appeared int he yeard of the Skylers home and said softly, "I agree Serenity. My dearest daughter. You've earned it."


End file.
